


Run.

by OurChaeyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurChaeyoung/pseuds/OurChaeyoung
Summary: Chaeyoung's been running, faster than she's ever run before, and she's been running all her life.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Run.

The sound of boots making contact with the warehouse floor was the only thing that could be heard as Chaeyoung ran down the corridors into the main storage area. Looking around at the vast space, she took a second to process her options before turning back around to see the shadowy figure slowly sauntering down the hallway after her.

“All of time and space and I decide to get stuck in a warehouse” Chaeyoung groans to herself before slamming the door shut and locking it, running off to hide.

As she was climbing up a ladder she thought back to when she was still a child, how her mom would always take her hiking late at night. Staring up at the star her mom would always tell her stories, fairy tales, about how every person has their own angel. 

“Everyone? Even you mommy?” Chaeyoung asked her mom, looking up at the sea of stars above the pair. 

“Yep, you, me, dad, even grandma. Everyone has an angel that’s looking down on them” her mom said, pointing up at the stars. “Look, that one there is yours.” Chaeyoung looked up in amazement, a whole sky of stars and that one was for her. 

The only that her mom forgot to mention was that there was someone else looking at her, someone from below. For every human on earth there’s someone from above that looks down on them, protecting them while they live, keeping them safe, mending their heart. At the same time, there will always be someone from below, a yin to the yang, a demon that would come for you when your time was up, and Tzuyu was Chaeyoung’s demon.

The first time Chaeyoung noticed Tzuyu was at her mom’s funeral, Chaeyoung was only 25 at the time of her passing, Tzuyu was standing by an oak tree far away from the rest of the crowd. A little too cheesy for her liking, reminding her of every sad movie she’s ever seen.

That was when it all started, Chaeyoung started to run and she’s kept running and running. Lately she’s been running faster than she ever has before, and she’s been running for all her life. Everywhere Chaeyoung ran to Tzuyu would eventually follow, she had been to every place on Earth and there was nowhere that could stop Tzuyu from finding her.

That was when she remembered, she remembered the stories her mother used to tell her, the stars. Chaeyoung had never considered leaving the Earth to get away from Tzuyu, but it seemed like a promising idea. 

So that’s what Chaeyoung did, she signed up for the Space exploration unit, eventually being assigned to the S.S. Peach, working as second in command to Captain Momo. Eventually taking over the captaincy when Momo retired, and that’s what she’s been doing ever since, running from Tzuyu while leading her team.

As Chaeyoung perches on an edge high above she thinks back to all the things her mom used to say. “I really wish you’d have mentioned Tzuyu” She said to herself, but then again maybe her mom didn’t know about the demons, only the angels.

Just as Chaeyoung was getting comfortable the sound of the door unlocking jolts her up. She watched nervously as she sees Tzuyu kicking open the door and scanning the warehouse for her. She sits up and watches as Tzuyu walks through the warehouse, ripping the tops off of barrels and destroying boxes in search.

“Just come out, there’s no point in running.” Tzuyu said in a monotone voice, it was cold and calculated, she was confident in herself.

Chaeyoung tilted her head as she watched Tzuyu tore through the warehouse, bits of wood and metal flying everywhere. Tzuyu slowly made her way right under where Chaeyoung was hiding, and knowing how the universe hates her, the communicator on her wrist goes off.

The sharp beep echoed through the building, getting Tzuyu’s attention as she looked up at her. 

“fuck.” Chaeyoung murmured to herself before jumping up with a cocky expression “Surprise! fancy meeting you here” she said looking at her watch.

“You have nowhere to run.” Tzuyu replied. “I’m taking you back to the hell with me.”

“Hmm, you might be pretty but you’re not the best talker” Chaeyoung said as she pushed the box, she was hiding behind down onto Tzuyu.

The crash rang throughout the building as Chaeyoung hoped down from the ledge she was hiding on. She knew that it wouldn’t stop Tzuyu for long, but she didn’t need long as she just got a message from Jeongyeon saying that the teleporter will be up and running soon.

As Chaeyoung landed next to the rubble, she calmly walked away towards the exit, opening the doorway to a grey and dim world. The sky was filled with clouds with an eerie sense of dread floating in the air.

Chaeyoung looked around at the city that she found herself in, it looked like a dim version of Seoul, but she knew that there was no warehouse like that in her city. Thinking on her feet she decides to climb the tallest building in immediate area.

Entering it, she decides to save herself the energy by using the elevator, once she gets to the lift she presses the button and waits… and waits… and waits before dropping her head into defeat.

“Of course, it’s broken...” She says to herself.

Just then the sound of the front door opening draws her attention, the relief she feels when she thinks that there is finally another lifeform on this planet besides her and… Tzuyu? Was Tzuyu alive? Did demons count as living? Whatever, she had someone waiting for her.

Chaeyoung spun around with a smile, wanting to let the stranger know that she was no threat.

“Hey, do you know if this is wor-“ Chaeyoung’s smile dropped when she saw who it was. “You got up quickly didn’t you?”

Chaeyoung’s eyes immediately dart to the stairwell and she swears to herself mentally, it’s been a while since she’s done the stairmaster, she hopes that it isn’t too many floors.

Bolting to the doors she kicks it open and immediately starts running up the stairs not even looking back to see how far back Tzuyu was. It wasn’t until the 10th floor when she heard Tzuyu open the floor on the first level, it wasn’t until the 32nd floor where her thighs started burning, it wasn’t until the 50th floor where she started panting.

Only once she got to the 85th floor did Jeongyeon message her saying that she only needed 10 more minutes until the teleporter is back. Chaeyoung peered over the railing looking down to see Tzuyu only on what she guessed to be the 60th floor and then looking upwards to see what looked like a never-ending set of stairs to the top.

‘Jeongyeon was cleaning all the bathrooms on the ship for the next week.” Chaeyoung thought to herself before beginning her sprint to the top.

Sprinting the remaining 38 floors in record time, Chaeyoung kicked open the door with what remaining strength she had, before collapsing onto the floor. She crawled her way to the middle of the rooftop letting the winds cool her down, the grey clouds above blocking out the sun above.

She raises her arm to her face seeing that Jeongyeon said the teleporter was running into a few issues and would take a couple more minutes before it was ready.

“Make that 2 weeks…” Chaeyoung said before passing out for a few moments, waking up to the sound of the rooftop door opening, she lifter her head to see Tzuyu walking towards her looking noticeable more upset than earlier. “Well shit.” Chaeyoung said to herself before getting up off the floor.

“How are you not tired after that? Your thighs must feel like iron” Chaeyoung said slowly backing up, keeping her eyes on Tzuyu as she did.

“I don’t feel tiredness, I only feel the need to take you with me.” Tzuyu replied.

“Well you must be a lot of fun at parties.” Chaeyoung said, sending her coordinates to Jeongyeon as she did. “I’m sorry about that box by the way, but at least it didn’t ruin that pretty face of yours.”

Tzuyu didn’t reply to this, just continuing to walk towards Chaeyoung with an expressionless face. Their chase had been going on for decades now, Chaeyoung avoiding her every time, sometimes very narrowly escaping in the beginning. This was the closest she’s been to capturing her in a long time.

As Chaeyoung continues to back up her feet hit the ledge of the rooftop, throwing her off balance for a bit before she regains composure, looking behind her she sees the 123 floor plummet to the ground. She looks at her watch to see that she needed 30 more seconds but looking up to Tzuyu it looked like she would be cutting it close.

Stepping onto the ledge Chaeyoung starts to look around in panic to see what she can do in this situation, seeing as she has nothing around her to help, she looks back to Tzuyu closing in on her only about 10 feet away at this point.

Tzuyu reaches out her hand as she approaches her, checking her watch to see only 10 seconds left before she can get out of here, and that’s when it hits her… the only way for her to buy more time. 

Chaeyoung leans back as Tzuyu’s fingers close the distance between them, only about three inches away from her when Chaeyoung opens her mouth and says “Better luck next time cutie” flashing her dimples before leaning back off the building and starting her freefall down the side of the building.

Looking at her watch she counts down the second before her escape. 5… 4… 3… 2… Her vision starts to blur before going black.

She wakes up to the sight of her crew staring down at her. Jeongyeon, Dahuyun, Nayeon and Jihyo, each of them conveying a different expression on their face ranging from curiosity to concern.

“Did it work?” Chaeyoung groans.

“Of course it did.” Jeongyeon beamed, clearly proud of her work

“You’re on bathroom duty for two weeks Jeongyeon.” Chaeyoung said, before closing her eyes.

“Well that’s a bit harsh don’t you think?” Jeongyeon whined, drawing laughter from the rest of the crew. “But at least you’re safe now” 

“Yeah, thanks for putting me in danger in the first place.” Chaeyoung concluded. “Can you please get me to the infirmary now?” Chaeyoung asked, getting helped up from Dahyun and Jihyo as Nayeon made her way to prepare the infirmary, while Jeongyeon stayed back to see what went wrong. Growing ever more confused when she read what planet Chaeyoung was actually sent to, she tilted her head in confusion as it was exactly where she wanted to go to. Earth.


End file.
